The Gaps Between
by Dakkaman777
Summary: A series of scenes exploring and adding to the build up of what was Jon and Dany's relationship in season 7. this is for those of you who wanted more development and more interaction between our favourite King and Queen. rated T for now.
1. The Linguist and The Dragon

**THIS is for those of you (like me) feel that Season 7 could have established Jon and Dany's relationship a bit more. Not to bash season 7 or anything, I understand that with a shorter season meant A LOT of stuff probably had to be cut or efficiencies sake.**

 **THAT BIENG SAID, I was really looking forward to plenty of scenes between these two characters that I have loved for so long finally meeting and as Liam Cunningham put it "Get it on" XD. I feel that what this romance plot needed was at least 2 or 3 scenes of our two leads just connecting (AND I DON'T MEAN THAT WAY, seriously, you people have filthy minds) in a way that didn't involve politics or leadership posturing…just the two getting to know each other and form a bond.**

 **Now, not ALL of these scenes will feature only Jon and Dany. Tyrion, Missendei, Davos, Jorah and hell…Even Tormund and the Hound will play their respective parts in these chapters.**

 ***Note 15/10/2017 - Edit, spelling errors fixed (I'm not afraid to admit my flaws and Fuck ups)**

 **Now, ONWARD TO CHAPTER 1!**

The stress that came with ruling a city of freed slaves was nowhere near as stressful as the situation the Dragon Queen found herself in right now.

The day had been naught but disappointment after bad news after really bad first impressions.

Right now, the only thing keeping Daenerys from ripping her silver locks out of her scalp was the warm water soaking into her body from her freshly drawn bath. She may have been the blood of old Valyria, but she was also a woman that needed to unwind every now and again.

"You feel much more tense than usual, your grace" Missendei said as she gently washed Daenerys' shoulders as she sat behind her.

Missendei had become much more than a translator over the years, she had become Daenerys' closest friend and confidant. There were things that Daenerys could tell Missendei that she would otherwise keep secret from her other advisors. Unlike her other advisors, Missendei could relate much better to her Queen's plights and dilemmas.

"Yes, I've had quite the day in case you didn't notice" Dany replied with a smirk as she let out a long sigh.

"To be fair, no one said that Conquering the Seven Kingdoms would be easy your grace" Missendei smirked.

"The way everyone talks about Aegon the Conqueror…they make it sound like he just landed and everyone instantly bent the knee…yet here I am with a larger army and the same number of Dragons and I can't even get one Northern Lord to bend the knee" Daenerys sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to let the warm water do its magic.

"Well…you do wish to be different from your ancestor, don't you your grace?" Missendei asked.

"Of course, I do. But hundreds of years later everyone still knows his name. Aegon forged the seven kingdoms together and created a Dynasty that lasted hundreds of years…Now I have to be the Targaryan that not only takes it back, but also makes it a better place for those beneath me…not a small task" Daenerys sighed as she let the water come up to her neck.

Missendei simply sat there as her Queen enjoyed the silence and the warm water for a few minutes, until Daenerys' mind went back to the most peculiar event of the day. Her meeting with the King in the North, Jon Snow.

"What did you think of Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of him, your grace" the Linguist replied quickly.

"Missendei, please. I have about as much experience with Westerosi as you do, I want to know your impression of him…honestly" Daenerys replied, giving a sideways look to the Translator.

"He is…not what I expected"

"In what way?"

"The way Lord Tyrion describes the North and those that live in it…I expected someone…taller"

"…Taller?" Daenerys asked, turning to look at Missendei.

"Yes, your Grace. I expected a man that commanded much more of a presence, yet he seemed…uncomfortable in the throne room" Missendei explained.

"That was the point Missendei. No one will bend the knee unless I command a certain degree of fear" Daenerys replied as if it were common knowledge.

"That's not what I mean, your grace. He seemed uncomfortable since he came off his ship. He seemed comfortable when greeting Lord Tyrion but…whenever it came to acting like a leader he seemed…on edge"

Daenerys listened to her friend talk, finding sense in her words. Despite being a slave most of her life, Missendei was extremely observant and very good at reading people. A Man like Jon Snow was not what she expected when she sent for the King in the North.

"That's true…he's not what I would call a conventional ruler. He didn't even seem to mind when I called him a Lord and not a King" Daenerys pondered.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person your grace. He was polite, respectful, not that well-spoken but I get the feeling that Northerners aren't as refined as people in the south and east" Missendei replied.

"Polite? He refused to call me Queen, refused to bow and then called me a child to my face" Dany replied quickly.

"Compared to the other rulers you have met he seems like a Gentleman. The masters of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen never showed you any kind of respect, yet he never raised his voice or showed any kind of intended disrespect" Missendei replied in turn.

"Be that as it may…it doesn't change the fact that he is a potential enemy" Daenerys sighed.

"He is also a potential ally, your grace. I think that if you took the time to understand his reasons, then you may find a way to gain his loyalty" Missendei suggested as she rubbed the tension out of Dany's shoulders.

"Good point…then again, I have trouble deciding what to think about this so called 'army of the dead'" Dany said with a drawn-out sigh.

"Considering what you have seen your grace…you don't believe him?" Missendei asked.

She was right, Dany had seen quite a bit in her lifetime. She had walked through fire, unburnt. She had seen what the Warlocks of Quarth were capable of. She had brought Dragons back into the world after hundreds of years of supposed extinction. Dany had seen and done the impossible, yet she still had a hard time believing Jon's claims about an army of the dead.

"I admit…He could be telling the truth. Tyrion did say that he didn't think Lord Snow was a liar or a madman…then again Tyrion has been wrong before" Dany replied.

"I will say this much for Lord Snow. He is very brave for coming here considering his family's past with yours" Missendei continued.

"How would know our family's history? Let me guess…Tyrion told you?" Dany raised a brow as she looked back to her friend.

"You and Lord Snow peaked my interest when he mentioned your father burning his grandfather and uncle alive" Missendei replied.

"My Father was a monster…I can understand any apprehension he may have had coming here, and from what I have heard, the Starks have had quite a rough few years. From my knowledge Lord Snow and his sister are the only ones of their family still living" Dany said with an air of sadness in her tone, she understood what it was like to be the last of a line.

"Ser Davos did have a point…you two are very much alike"

"…How pray tell are we alike?"

"You are both very stubborn for one"

"…Stubborn?" Dany asked, almost fully turned around in her bath.

"It's not necessarily a bad quality your grace. You are sure in your ambitions and your wants, you would never betray those under your rule, that's what makes us love you. I get the feeling Lord Snow is very much the same way, he won't bend the knee until he is sure you can ensure his people's best interests"

"But his alternative is Cersei…a Lannister…one that helped end their family's hold on the north" Dany replied.

"…You need to show him you are better than Cersei. I have no doubt you can do that your grace" Missendei smiled.

Dany smiled back before sinking back into the hot water, letting it sink in and warm her tense muscles.

"…He is quite handsome, though isn't he?"

Dany's eyes shot wide open.

"Excuse me!" she asked.

"He certainly isn't some bearded beast or an unclean savage like Tyrion made the Northerners sound"

"I fail to see how this applies to anything we were talking about"

"Oh please, your Grace, you thought about it" Missendei giggled.

"I fail to see how my love life applies here"

"Oh, so you admit it?"

"You know that isn't what I meant"

"It's the scars isn't it your grace? Or his pretty hair?"

"He is quite the pretty boy, isn't he?" Dany finally relented and laughed.

"Oh yes. The best-looking Westeros I've seen yet"

"He is a bit short for me though"

"You are one to talk your grace" Missendei giggled, causing Dany to splash her bath water at her.

The two women laughed at their little exchange. Dany feeling much better about herself for the time being. Missendei had done her job and successfully cheered up her Queen and best friend.

After all, what were friends for?

 **Ok now! What did you think?**

 **I think little scenes like this really could have helped in the long run, help show the development of Dany and Jon and their thoughts on each other. NEXT TIME we catch up on Jon and Davos after their first meeting with Daenerys and I can promise you one thing…Davos won't be giving Jon a bath XD.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you thought.**

 **Please leave a review, let me know what you thought. If you got any ideas for other interactions Jon and Dany should have had before their time on the boat to White Harbour please let me know.**

 **Dakkman777 signing out.**


	2. The Smuggler and The White Wolf

**Chapter 2 everybody!**

 **ENJOY**

 **The Smuggler and The White Wolf**

To say that the first meeting between the King in the North and the Dragon Queen did not go as either one intended would have been a gross understatement.

It had taken every fibre of Jon's being to keep calm in the presence of the last Targaryan. With the amount of times he had to try and convince people of the threat beyond the wall, coupled with the time they probably had until the army of the dead figured out how to breach the wall…it made him want to grab Daenerys by the arms and shake some sense into her.

Then again…he wasn't in any rush to be beheaded by Dothraki or burnt to a cinder by Dragons.

He had to convince someone not of the North…someone who had never set foot in Westeros since the day she was born. He had to not only convince her of the threat beyond the wall…he had to convince her to see it as the primary threat.

Cersei Lannister may have been a threat, but she and her armies were nothing compared to the army he had seen beyond the wall.

The Night King could not be bargained with. Could not be reasoned with. He would not show Mercy, Pity or Remorse. He and his undead thralls would roll over the lands to the south until every single man, woman and child suffered a painful, gruesome death.

Cersei and her armies were mortal, they could starve, they could die from the cold, they would need rest and shelter…the Army of the Dead didn't need any of that.

If only he could get Daenerys to see that.

And he couldn't do that by bending the knee on their first meeting.

As the King in the North stood on the balcony of his room he pondered both his and her words. The moonlight was pleasant enough, but not enough to keep the Bastard of Winterfell from brooding like he was known for.

He could not bring himself to kneel as soon as she requested. Not while she refused to believe him.

If he bent the knee this day, not only would his people lose all respect for him, he would be enlisting them in a war that wasn't theirs, a war they had stopped fighting long ago, a war that would leave them broken and vulnerable when the real threat arrived.

Jon did not know the true character of this Daenerys Targaryan, but based on first impressions she cared for her people greatly. But what was to stop her from throwing his people into the line of fire first, to lessen or avoid her own casualties?

From what he had heard she was allied with the Dornish, Highgarden and the Iron Islands. He had also heard whispers that she had planned to use their armies to take King's Landing.

Jon had reason enough to believe that Daenerys didn't give two shits about his people, and like every other Southern ruler, would only use them to further her own gains. Once she sat on that iron throne she would probably treat him and his people like rat shit, just like every other fucker that planted their arse on that chair.

His first impressions of her, needless to say, were not good.

"Silver Stag for your thoughts your grace?" came the Fleabottom accented voice of his hand, Ser Davos Seaworth.

The old knight was standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Hello Ser Davos" Jon replied in his broody voice, looking back at the moon, hanging high in the sky.

"You seem a bit on edge your Grace" Davos continued, walking towards Jon until he was standing next to him.

"You know you don't need to keep calling me that. Just Jon is fine" Jon replied.

"Sorry, force of Habit. If I didn't refer to Stannis as 'Your Grace' he would get awfully cross. Besides, you are a King, I'm not the crabber's son that I used to be, I am an anointed knight and I'm going to bloody well act like one, and that means referring to my king by his proper title" Davos replied.

"You would be the only one on this rock" Jon replied with a huff.

He was used to being insulted and ridiculed to his face, it used to bother him greatly when people referred to him as 'Bastard' or ironically called him 'Lord Snow' but after so long he had become very much immune to it. He took Tyrion's words to heart, to wear his status like armour, then it could never be used to hurt him.

But lately that didn't change the fact that the Queen's disrespect to him wasn't making convincing her any easier.

Believe it or not even Jon had a limit to his patience.

"You can't give up so easily your grace. A man in your position can't afford to accept defeat without giving it your all" Davos tried to keep his king's spirits up.

"Everyone has their limits Davos. I've been fighting non-stop since I left Winterfell, with every passing moment I spend thinking what to do, the Night King and his army march closer…I'm in a race against time and there is nothing I can do" Jon gripped the railings of the balcony tight.

"I understand what it's like to feel like you've got nothing left your grace"

"No offense but I don't think you do"

"Granted, probably not to the same extent as you have. But I've been low, after the battle at the Blackwater I felt defeated, like I had nothing left and could barely muster the strength to keep fighting. I lost my son, my pride, the trust of my king and even my own self-worth. Yet here I am, advisor to the King in the North" Davos replied.

"Quite a downgrade, isn't it? From serving the Mighty Stannis Baratheon, first of his name…to serving a Bastard who needed his sister to save him from his own stupid mistakes" Jon kept looking out at the Moon.

"You are too hard on yourself. Yes, you've made mistakes, you aren't perfect, but guess what? No one is. I bet even the high and mighty Dragon Queen has a flaw or two. Stannis may have been a strong man, an intelligent man, pragmatic, stern and had a great mind for battle…but he was proud, in the end he became deluded of what Melissandre told him and then he became arrogant. Until that arrogance made him do the unthinkable and give Shireen to that Witch" Davos stopped himself before he prematurely went into a rage. Taking a second to compose himself he took a deep breath and continued.

"You may not be flawless. But you are a good man, strong, Compassionate, you care about those beneath you. And believe it or not, the fact that you have no birth rights makes you a much better leader than all the Noble Lords in the North and South…people follow you for your actions, not your blood or your birth rights. You think I follow you because you are Ned Stark's son?"

"I follow you because you are a good man. And unlike Stannis, you know mercy, forgiveness and you inspire those feelings in those around you. Like when you stood up for young lord Umber and Lady Karstark. Your sister wanted them punished…but you did what was right, and your people applauded you for that" Davos put his good hand on Jon's shoulder.

"There is potential in you Jon. I know it. You convinced the Wildlings and the Northmen to work together for Fuck's sake. If you can do that…imagine what else you can do" Davos smiled.

"Then how in the seven hells do I convince this Targaryan Queen to help me?" Jon finally turned to meet Davos' eyes.

"She's a stubborn one. She'll need convincing there is no doubt about that, but like it or not you were right when you said she needed you as much as you needed her" Davos replied, leaning his back against the railings.

"That's the plan? Stand my ground and hope she caves in first?" Jon asked.

"She is a stubborn one for sure…but so are you. You need to get to know her better. What she wants, her personality, how she thinks, what she needs from you. Once you know that…then the rest should be much easier" Davos replied.

"You are talking about idle chit chat, I'm talking about convincing her that the Army of the dead is real" Jon replied with a frustrated tone.

"You have to show her your character and you have to learn hers. Establish an understanding if not a friendship, once you've done that she might just listen to you more" Davos replied before he stood up from the railings and gave Jon a stern look.

"You have to see things from her perspective. Yes, you don't know her, but she doesn't know you. You have to gain her trust and that means understanding her…once you do that you may just have turned a potential enemy into a potential ally" the old Sailor finished.

Davos may have been a former smuggler, a son of a Crabber and a former hand to a now dead king, but a better advisor was hard to find. All his years as a silver-tongued smuggler had given Davos the uncanny ability to understand people, to see a problem and formulate a strategy to get them on his side, a very useful talent for a Hand.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work" Jon smirked.

"No one said ruling would be easy" Davos chuckled.

"I'm not a great ruler, I never claimed to be. I've led men to their deaths, I would have lost the battle against Ramsey if not for Sansa. If Robb were here he would probably have her on his side by the end of the day"

"Forgive me for saying this your grace. But your brother isn't King in the North anymore…you are. You are the one that has to do what is best for your people, because no one else can" Davos tried to raise Jon's spirits or at the very least motivate him.

"I'll do what I can Davos…getting to know her will be difficult after that first impression. Though I get the feeling she won't listen until I'm on my knees kissing her arse" Jon replied.

"Been thinking about Kissing her Arse often have ya?" Davos smirked with a chuckle.

"Don't start, now isn't the time"

"I won't lie, it's probably a very nice arse" Davos chuckled as he continued to tease the King in the North.

"I swear, the Lannisters and Baratheons didn't have to put up with this" Jon chuckled.

"Stannis wasn't nearly as patient as you. I'll take whatever jabs I can Jon" Davos smiled, his beard and moustache adding to his lovable smile. The man was criminally charismatic for a Crabber's son.

"What happened to calling me your grace? Shouldn't a Hand address his King as such?"

"What can I say? You are very convincing" Davos chuckled as he slapped Jon on the back.

 **Alrighty, another chapter done and dusted.**

 **Now just a bit of fair warning. In case I didn't make it clear from Jon's thoughts about Dany, I don't intend on making this a quick 1,2 They're in love. There is going to be more tension between the two of them and I don't mean the tension like in the cave.**

 **These are two strong personalities with a lot to lose and a lot to gain, so not all of their interactions are going to be smooth, like a lot of relationships it's going to have to be heated up, bend and hammered before its dipped in the quench (Relationships being made are a lot of Forging in that way).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cuz I got more in the works, and please don't be afraid to check out my other fics (Especially my AVP stuff, I get a tonne of inspiration from Thrones), see what tickles your interest.**

 **Please leave your reviews and keep telling me what you thought!**

 **Dakkaman777 signing out.**


	3. The Wolf King and The Dragon Queen I

**Here we are, the second interaction between King Jon (Or is it King Snow? I dunno, Davos has a good point) and Queen Daenerys. Now even though I said I wanted to show more human interactions between the two (ones not weighed down by politics) this is only their second meeting so things will still be in that area.**

 **I will say this much. This chapter was harder to write, trying to keep things within Canon, seeing as this scene is set before the Dragonglass talk I couldn't have them come to an agreement so…yeah this one is one of the rough interactions.**

 **That being said, I Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **The Wolf King and The Dragon Queen I**

To say that Jon Snow did not enjoy confrontations of this nature was a vast understatement. He didn't enjoy standing in front of the Lord at Castle Black when he had returned from beyond the wall, he had not enjoyed being in the presence of Stannis atop the wall. and he certainly didn't enjoy standing as King in the North amongst all the Northern Lords.

He had not been prepared for leadership in his life, that was always Robb. Jon had always prepared to fight, to track, to ride, since he knew of the Night's Watch and of his Uncle Benjen's status as the first ranger, he had wanted to follow in his footsteps.

Being a leader had never once been on Jon's radar.

Then again neither had most of the things that happened in his life.

He had never once expected to be fighting a war against an army of corpses led by the stuff of nightmares.

And he certainly didn't expect to be walking down the halls of Dragonstone, on his way to try and converse with the almighty Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen.

The Dragon Queen apparently wanted to discuss terms with him, and in turn had sent a small group of Dothraki blood riders to fetch him. If she wanted to intimidate him, she was doing a stellar job.

Davos may have gotten on Jon's nerves with all his teasing last night, but in the end, he had a point. If he wanted to convince Daenerys he would have to interact with her, talk to her…understand her.

Jon couldn't help but feel naked, walking through the halls without Longclaw at his side. Dothraki Bloodriders and Unsullied patrolling the hallways every now and then. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable as he did on that same night he felt the cold blades pierce his chest.

At any moment one of Daenerys' men could decide to take off his head and bring it to their Queen. Jon didn't want to assume that the Dothraki and Unsullied were the Savages and heartless monsters he had heard they were; the Free Folk had those labels attached to them for hundreds of years, and now he had fought besides them on several occasions.

But the looks the Dothraki gave him, didn't give him reasons to believe otherwise. At any moment one of them could decide to lop his head clean off his shoulders and he wouldn't have been able to do a dam thing about it.

Paranoid?

Oh, most defiantly.

But given Jon's past, he wasn't unjustified in being a little nervous.

Especially after her words yesterday, he was a threat to her rule, he was in 'open rebellion' as she said. Then again like he said, she was better than Cersei, he could trust her as far as that. But Jon knew that war caused people to abandon their honour, their sensibilities and in the worst cases their mercy.

Jon knew of what could happen to one's standards during war time. He himself was the walking, breathing reminder of how his father forsook his vows to Lady Stark. Even the honourable Lord Eddard Stark was not immune to the effects of war.

And according to his memory, Daenerys was probably not doing so well in her war against Cersei.

He did not know the exact details of what had happened, but the news the Spider gave her upon their first meeting could not be good. The way her posture and attitude changed immediately after he whispered in her ear.

Before he whispered to her, she had looked ready to feed him to her dragons.

He just hoped whatever news she had received made her a bit more sympathetic to his plights. Or at least make her listen to him.

* * *

Stormborn, The Mother of Dragons, the Silver Queen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Seas, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.

As Daenerys gathered these titles over her campaign in Essos, she thought she had grown stronger. She thought herself to be the greatest Conqueror this world had seen since her ancestor Aegon the first.

When Tyrion had asked her if she was frightened about heading to Westeros, she silently affirmed it. Though her fear was that of returning to her 'home', the fear of the unknown.

Only now did she realize what Tyrion meant when he said 'The Game is terrifying'. Back in Essos, things seemed so simple, none of her opponents had the wit or tenacity it took to stop her in her conquest.

The Lannisters however, were as quick, conniving and cunning as they came. It was no surprise that House Stark was in tatters after a war against them. In the beginning she thought Cersei was just a cold-blooded tyrant, just like the Masters of Slaver's bay.

The unfortunate truth was that she took after her father just as much as Tyrion did. Cersei Lannister was not an opponent that would be defeated easily. Of course, she could easily hop on Drogon's back, rouse Reagal and Viserion, and go burn King's Landing to the ground in a matter of minutes.

But unlike Cersei, she was not her father. She wouldn't go down in history as the Queen who burned the seven Kingdoms into ash.

Then again, she could understand why Aegon the Conqueror simply skipped the formalities and went with the 'bow or die' approach to his conquest. Her Ancestor's actions were efficient and effective, but efficiency and effectiveness didn't always translate to 'right'.

With each passing moment, efficiency and effectiveness looked more and more appealing.

Daenerys wanted to clear her head somehow, looking over the painted table upon the depiction of the seven kingdoms and the figures upon it was not making her life any less stressful.

The Targaryen Queen was awaiting the arrival of the King in the North. She had hoped that maybe a smoother, less formal conversation could ease the tension the two of them had created upon their first meeting.

Missendei's words to her last night had provoked new thoughts in Dany's head. As the one with the power it was up to her to take the first steps, Jon may have been a King but on Dragonstone he had practically no power.

She had invited him under the pretence of negotiation, but she did not know nearly enough about him nor did he know enough about her for the two of them to converse on those terms.

She just hoped that this would go smoother than yesterday.

As if on cue, the doors to the room opened, and there standing while flanked with Dothraki Blood Riders was the King in the North himself. As unimposing as ever wearing his northern style armour, the doublet depicting two direwolf heads giving him a lordlier look.

Daenerys would give Jon Snow this much; he knew how to look like a king.

Dany nodded to her Blood Riders who returned the nod and turned to leave, closing the door behind them. This let Jon and the Dragon Queen all alone with naught but the Painted table between them.

Dany stood at the head, beyond the wall, and Jon stood at the seas south of Dorne.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep, My Lord?" Dany asked as she clasped her hands.

"Aye, your grace. I did…I trust you had the same?" Jon asked as he relaxed a bit, the threat of the Dothraki gone for now.

Jon did admire Daenerys' courage, she did not seem like a Physical threat without her Blood Riders, Unsullied or Dragons, yet she was fine with being in a room alone with a man she admitted to be a potential enemy.

He would never make a mistake like this one ever again. She mustn't have had an experience like the one he had at Castle Black.

Then again, he didn't know if one of her Dragons was lingering just outside, ready to roast anyone that threatened their mother in a heartbeat.

"I slept fairly well. I expected a better night's sleep considering I was born here…it's a funny thing. You live your life expecting home to have a certain feel to it, but once you get there it feels just as strange as everywhere else" Dany replied.

"I wouldn't know your grace. The only place I ever considered a home was Winterfell" Jon replied.

Dany walked over to the segment of the table that represented the north below the wall. Running her fingers over the part that represented Winterfell.

"My ancestor carved this table right before he conquered the seven kingdoms. Did you know that?" Dany asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aye, Aegon and his sisters flew over the seven kingdoms on the backs of their dragons, Rhaenys rode on Merazes, Visenya rode on Vhagar and Aegon rode on the back of Balerion the Black Dread. Aegon took note of the seven kingdoms and had this table made based on what he and his sisters saw…he planned his conquest from this room" Jon replied.

Daenerys was surprised to hear this northerner show such knowledge of her family's history. Yes, there was no one in the seven Kingdoms that didn't know Aegon the Conqueror, but not many knew the names of his sisters or their dragons. Lord Snow was obviously an educated man.

"Very good…you know about my family's history?" Dany asked with a curious grin.

"I do, I will admit when I was a boy, my brother…half-brother Robb and I always loved reading about the ancient Targaryen dragon lords. To think I would actually meet a Targaryen one day…well…it's still a bit surreal" Jon chuckled.

Dany chuckled a bit at that last part.

"Yes, I suppose stories like that would be very appealing to a young boy. I barely believed those tales myself when I heard them as a girl" Dany replied with a small smile.

"I must admit. I didn't believe that Dragons had come back to the world…even as I sailed here I thought they were exaggerations or tall tales to make you seem intimidating. You can imagine my surprise when one flew over my head on the way here" Jon chuckled as he remembered his clumsy fall on the stairway to Dragonstone.

"They tend to do that from time to time. My children may be formidable, but at the end of the day they are still children" Dany chuckled. The behaviour of her children still managed to surprise her to this day.

"If you don't mine me asking your grace…how old are they?" Jon asked.

"Only 3 years"

Jon almost felt his heart stop…3 years old? He had read about dragons since he was a child, and barely any of the dragons he had read about in those story books ever reached the size of the green dragon that swooped above his head. And Jon had heard that the green one wasn't even the biggest. Balerion the Black Dread died in his 500's and these three were only 3 years old? if that meant anything, it could mean that those three could grow to be as large if not larger than the infamous Black Dragon of Aegon the Conqueror.

Jon was snapped out of his gobsmacked posture when Daenerys' laughs filled the room. She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. The look on Jon's face when she told him was priceless, seeing someone who seemed so stone-faced and stoic make a face like that was truly a sight to behold.

Jon however didn't care about the look on his face. He was too distracted by how beautiful Daenerys looked as she laughed. Only an idiot would deny the beauty of the Dragon Queen, he had been aware of her beauty the moment he saw her sitting in the throne room.

But this was something else.

It was one thing to have an attractive face, to have flawless skin and silver locks resembling an angel. But the way she looked when she laughed, she looked downright spectacular.

Jon shook his head. He couldn't be having thoughts like this at a time like this, and certainly not directed towards the Dragon Queen. Davos told him to get to know her, but he didn't say anything about getting to know her better in THAT way.

Jon had to keep his head in the game, now was not the time to be getting starry eyed over the Targaryen Queen. He had more important matters to ponder right now.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here in the first place, Lord Snow" Dany clasped her hands once again.

"I had the feeling it had nothing to do with Negotiations" Jon replied with a sigh.

"I don't have to tell you that our first meeting may not have been…ideal. But due to some convincing from my advisors, I am willing to see that we must attempt to learn to trust one another if we are to eventually work together" Dany explained as she walked towards the hearth.

"Ser Davos informed me of the same" Jon replied with a hopeful grin.

"Good, then at the very least we can agree on that" Dany smiled.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Jon asked, gesturing to the chairs near the hearth.

"Of course, be my guest" Dany replied.

Jon walked over to the chair and sat down. The Wolf King didn't feel the need to warm himself, he was of the North after all, he had felt much colder than this in his lifetime. It had only occurred to Jon that this was the furthest south he had ever been in his lifetime.

Then he remembered that this was the first time Daenerys had been in Westeros since her birth, with that knowledge came all sorts of questions. Ones that could shed some light on her character. After all it was the core of Davos' plan, he may as well see it through.

"Your Grace, if I may ask you a question?" Jon asked.

"That's rather superfluous, you already have my Lord" Dany grinned as she walked over to pour herself and Jon a glass of wine each. Dany picked up an empty glass and gestured to Jon as if asking him if he wanted to partake.

Jon nodded, it would be bad manners to refuse the offer of a Queen after all. He may have been a Bastard, but never let it be said that Jon Snow didn't have manners.

"May I ask what Essos is like? I myself have never been this far south in my life so I know nothing about the east" Jon asked.

"It is…warmer. Much warmer than here. Sometimes it feels as if the sun itself is staring at you" Dany replied as she poured the wine.

"Sounds…nice" Jon replied, not quite sure what to make of her response.

"It does have its charms. You never have to keep the fires burning, and you can always look forward to the cool of night and the chill of the wind. The lands may be desserts and vast grasslands, but they are beautiful in their own way" Dany replied as she took her side opposite Jon. Offering him his glass of wine, Jon took it and partook in a sip.

When Jon sipped the wine, the sweetness overpowered his mouth. He was too much used to the bitter taste of Northern ale to properly react to the taste of a red wine such as the one Daenerys had offered him. The face he pulled as he drank caused Daenerys to laugh once more.

"Well, what is this? I thought Northmen were supposed to be made of sterner stuff" Daenerys chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'm not used to the taste of southern wine your grace. I'm much more used to Northern drinks" Jon replied as he set down his glass.

"And what drinks would these be?" Daenerys asked.

"Ale mostly. The Night's Watch had nothing but the flattest and foul-tasting Ale you could think of. But Winterfell had some of the brownest Ales in Westeros…Robb and I got drunk on it more times than I can count" Jon replied with a smile, remembering the fond memories of getting plastered with his half-brother.

"Doesn't sound too odd. From what I heard in Essos, Northerners were supposed to be savages" Dany chuckled.

"However, I suppose I proper Northern Drink would be what the Free Folk drink instead of Ale" Jon interjected.

"Free folk?" Dany asked, not understanding the terminology.

"The Wildlings" Jon clarified, Dany nodded in response "They for instance drink soured Goat Milk. I've tasted it once or twice…far stronger than anything else I've ever tasted. It makes the Night's Watch Ale taste like this" he continued picking up the glass of wine for reference.

"You have been rather adventurous in your life haven't you Lord Snow?" Dany chuckled.

"I would say you are the more adventurous of the two of us. How exactly does one earn so many titles? I can't remember the last time I read of a ruler who had as many titles as you" Jon chuckled.

"I earned them…well…all but Stormborn, that one was mine the day I came into this world. It was all I had for the longest time, a name and a will to take back what was mine. Now here I am, a Queen of many titles with three dragons, two armies at my back and a will stronger than ever" Dany smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

"You certainly have made a name for yourself" Jon chuckled as he begrudgingly took another sip of his wine, the taste getting better with each sip.

"Then perhaps you may be feeling a little different about bending the knee" Dany piped up.

Jon stopped sipping his wine and put it aside.

"Lord Snow, you must understand that I cannot afford to mince words. Like you said, I am better than Cersei. I'm not some cold, unfeeling monster like the pretender that sits on the throne. Help me get the throne, the sooner I do then the sooner I can send aid to the north to help you combat this Army of the Dead" Dany put her wine aside and tried her hand at convincing the King in the North.

"I'm sorry…but, I can't" Jon replied. His words caused Dany's smile to drop from her face as well.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that" Dany sighed as she turned back to the hearth, watching the flames consume the logs laid upon it.

"Your Grace, you are a ruler…you care for your people, would you submit to someone you didn't know under the mere promise of eventual assistance?" Jon asked.

"Eventual Assistance?" Dany asked with a raised brow.

"Would you really take your armies north first? I know you don't have a reason to trust my word…you don't know me, before yesterday you had never met me, so would you honestly put priority on the North over your own ambitions?" Jon asked.

Dany met Jon's gaze. This King in the North was just as stubborn as she was. Missendei was right. He had a point, she valued the lives of her people over his, they had pledged their loyalty to her, while Jon's people she hadn't even met yet.

Apart from Jorah, Jon was the only Northman she had ever met. And even Jorah didn't count as a Northman in the eyes of many of those in the north.

She still hadn't quite gotten a clear read of Jon yet, but from what she had seen she could already tell that the people of the North would not be easy to sway.

"You are right…you don't know me…so how can you assume me to be the heartless monster you think I am?" Dany asked with an almost violent edge to her voice. Dany's patience was rather thin these days all things considered.

"I don't think that…I meant I don't know you…I don't know whether you are brave, a coward, compassionate or merciless, I don't know what kind of person you are" Jon replied, trying to calm the flames burning within the Dragon Queen before they scorched him.

"You think I'll just force you to march your people to their deaths? I will not be that kind of ruler, Lord Snow. I aim to be different from every other king or queen that has ruled over the seven kingdoms, and I can't exactly do that by being as heartless as they were" Dany replied, a bit calmer in her response.

"Then why can't you just listen to me? The threat that lies beyond the wall is a much bigger concern than a chair made of swords"

"That chair made of swords dictates who governs Westeros, that chair…is my birth right and everything I have done over the past few years of my life has been done to retake it from those that abuse its power" Dany replied with passion.

"What part of 'everyone south of the wall will die' don't you seem to understand? The iron throne, the Lannisters, houses, birth rights, none of it will matter if we don't defeat the Night King!"

"And yet you chose to come here without any kind of proof to back up your words of this Night King or this Army of the Dead. I mean no offense to you Lord Snow, but it is hard for me to believe in fairy tales of walking dead men and creatures born from ice and darkness" Dany replied as she walked over to the opening in the room overlooking the ocean.

"You are the Mother of Dragons…you have three beings of living breathing magic flying over us at this very moment and you refuse to believe me about the Night King?" Jon was beginning to lose what little semblance of patience he had.

"I am not a gullible fool Lord Snow…I will not march my forces north, giving up whatever lands I claim so they can be taken back by Cersei and her Kraken attack dog, under the very slim chance that you may be right about this army of the dead"

Dany took a deep breath and regained her composure before she turned back to Jon, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Forgive me, Lord Snow. But being a leader, you must understand that trust is not something so easily given to complete strangers" Dany replied calmly.

Daenerys' words struck Jon like a stampede of Mammoths. He had once given his trust freely to men that didn't earn it, and in that moment Jon felt the scars upon his chest go cold as if the knives of those traitors were returned there.

"Aye…that may be true. But time is of the essence, and I cannot afford to waste time here when death marches upon my people. My people need me your Grace and I cannot help them here" Jon almost pleaded with Daenerys.

"I understand that you are feeling very emotional about this matter Lord Snow. But you may not leave Dragonstone without my permission" Dany replied sternly.

Jon clenched his fists in anger, almost fuming with anger at the Dragon Queen. That's when the sound of a cough pierced the silence. Both Jon and Daenerys looked to see the Hand of the Queen standing in the doorway, Tyrion Lannister.

"I'm not interrupting anything important I hope?" Tyrion asked.

"Of course not, Lord Tyrion…Lord Snow was just about to go about his business" Dany replied.

Jon scowled at Daenerys before he turned and left the room, barely even giving Tyrion a second look as he stormed out of the room. Tyrion's gaze followed Jon out of the room before returning to his Queen.

"Alright…what did I miss?" Tyrion asked as he approached Daenerys.

"I tried to get to know Lord Snow better…instead all I got was another earful about his so-called Night King" Dany replied with a sigh.

"Making Alliances takes time your grace. Not everyone will be as willing as the freed slaves of Mereen, Astapor and Yunkai. Jon Snow is neither a Master that sees people as property, nor is he a slave that will offer loyalty simply by removing a collar from his neck. Like I said, you are in the great Game, things are not as Black and White as they were in Essos" Tyrion sat down.

"Missendei suggested I get to know him better…well how do I get to know him better if every time I talk to him the conversation reverts back to his Night King and a supposed Army of the Dead?" Dany asked.

"You will need to satisfy his trust issues. Up to now, you haven't offered anything that will make him think of you as trustworthy. You have to give him something he wants" Tyrion replied.

"In case you haven't noticed he has made it abundantly clear what he wants. He wants me to march my armies and fly my Dragons north to fight his walking dead men" Dany replied with a frustrated tone.

"You will need to give him something small…a token of trust and goodwill" Tyrion suggested.

"That's all well and good but I can't exactly go up and ask him what he wants can I?" Dany asked.

"No…No you can't, that wouldn't make a very good impression" Tyrion replied.

"Besides…I think we have greater concerns right now. Our ties with Dorne and the Iron Islands are all but severed and we must plan a counter offensive to the Lannisters" Daenerys replied, now focused on her new goal.

"Yes of course your Grace" Tyrion nodded. He would have some serious pondering to do on how to deal with the issue of Jon Snow. What could a man in his position want from Daenerys besides Men and Dragons?

Tyrion's mind had already weighed heavy with the guilt of what happened to the Sands and the Greyjoys. He had drunk himself into a stupor the night before, his strategy hadn't worked. But at this moment he was met with a chance to redeem his failure.

If he could get the North on their side, their support would mean more than that of the Greyjoys and Sands. Unlike the Greyjoys, the Northerners didn't have a history of being pirates, rapists and raiders. Unlike the Sands, the Northerners had always been a part of the Seven Kingdoms.

If Tyrion could convince Jon Snow to join Daenerys he would have a solution to his problem.

Then again this was something he would have to ponder on.

Perhaps he could brood upon his failures on a nearby cliffside?

It would be nice to get some fresh air after all.

 **Well…that was the longest chapter of this story up to date. And I can't make any promises that it won't be the longest as I can let my imagination take me in some…odd directions.**

 **I hope it was worth the wait, please let me know what you thought.**

 **Please leave a review, or send me a PM if you have some ideas for future interactions.**

 **As always, Dakkaman777 signing out :)**


End file.
